


Terms of Endearment

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList 2nd 1 Hr. Fic Challenge:  Cupcake





	Terms of Endearment

“Cupscakes!” JD yelled excitedly, dashing down the hallway.

“Yay, cupcakes!” Vin cheered, only a few steps behind him. 

Bursting into the kitchen, both boys expected to find their favorite treat waiting for them, but all they saw was Buck, talking on his cell phone. 

“Of course you’re my Honey Bear, and my Snookie Pie, and my little Gumdrop…” 

“It’s just Buck,” Vin said, rolling his eyes, “talkin’ to that lady again.”

“And my Love Bug, and my Cuddle Bunny…”

“Yep,” JD sighed. “Vin, are we gonna do that when we gets big?”

Vin’s eyes grew wide with horror. “No way!”


End file.
